


Silence in Snow

by reeby10



Series: Holiday Card Drabbles [18]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Forests, Gen, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27171076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: As far as the eye could see were tall, almost regal, pines all dusted in powder white snow.
Series: Holiday Card Drabbles [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/189335
Kudos: 3





	Silence in Snow

**Author's Note:**

> A holiday card drabble from 2017 for incandescent.

She walked over the hill, staring around in awe at the beauty of the forest. As far as the eye could see were tall, almost regal, pines all dusted in powder white snow. Everything was so pristine it hardly looked real, more like an old postcard than something she was experiencing herself.

Her footsteps crunching through the snow were the only thing that broke the eerie silence of a forest in the deep of winter. There were no sounds of birds or small creatures at the moment, all of them hiding from the cold or sleeping through the worst of it. Everything was so peaceful like this.

Ahead, through the trees, she could see a light. It disappeared and reappeared as she walked, sometimes hidden behind trees or drifts of snow. Soon it materialized into a porchlight on a small, cozy looking house. She wondered who in the world lived out here, so far from anything else. It must be nice.

She continued past with only a single glance back before the house disappeared again among the snow-covered pines. There were miles to go before she she could rest, and a whole beautiful forest for her to savor.


End file.
